Shades of Black
by BitetheBrokenApple
Summary: [SM]They took him away. She wants him back. Cold water never felt so good.[DarkWeird]


Shades of Black

Summary: They took him away. She wants him back. Cold water never felt so good. Dark and weird.

I don't own and characters of Inu Yasha.

I want to credit my good friend, **Sangi** , for helping me with editing! You are awesome!

Enjoy.

She stands on the fertile ground of the graveyard. Everyone was wearing the color. That color. The one haunting, stalking color. She stared at the tombstone, the vast grayness of it looming in front of her.

_Miroku Fukagawa  
Died December 1st, 2005  
1979-2005  
Husband  
Gone, but not forgotten. _

No. He would never be forgotten. His face would be engraved in her mind forever. As everyone started to leave the cheerless cemetery, some gave her looks of pity or words of comfort. It didn't help. She would never have comfort now.

Once everyone left, she fell to the ground, sobbing.

Why? Why did he have to leave me!

**_ He didn't leave you. They took him. _**

****

She shook her head. She didn't want to listen to the voices that whispered the memories of darkness. Wiping her remaining tears from her face as she started walking home. As she came to the intersection leading to their-

_No… it was just her house now. _

As she came to the intersection leading to _her_ house, she stared to the right. He stood there staring back into her chocolate brown eyes, until he turned and started towards the lake.

'It's just an illusion…' She told herself. She wasn't going insane. This was just the aftershock. Shehesitated and than ran to catch up with him. He smiled as she approached.

They reached the lake that had taken everything away from her…yet he was still walking beside her. When he started to reach the water, she stopped abruptly. He looked at her, confused. She tried to resist. If she went in, she wouldn't come out.

He reached out for her hand. Her body racketed with sobs. She took his hand anyways. He was cold…as cold as the dark water that was now seeping through her clothes. She went deeper into the water, still holding his hand. When they were chest-high in the water he started fading, her fears coming to life. His eyes widened, as if in pain, yet he still walked deeper into the lagoon.

She still followed. They went deep enough that they were up to there necks. He hugged her tightly. For the first time in awhile, she smiled. Yet he still faded. He started to slip out of her hands, like smoke. Her smile disappeared quickly as he sunk deeper into the murky waters of the lake.  
He was tall enough to stand up here, why was he sinking?

She had almost forgotten. The lake. The screaming. The graveyard. Them.

They were taking him away from her again.

She desperately tried to catch him, but he still fell. Burning tears started flowing down her face. Once again he was sucked into the darkness of the lake. She just stood there, now alone, in the freezing water, only her tears provided warmth.

No. Not again…they're still there. Anger swelled up in her heart. They aren't taking him away again! She dove under, searching frantically for him. He's still here…He's still here… She kept telling herself that until she needed air. She didn't want to move though. She just wanted them to come and lead her to him. She watched the last bubbles come from her mouth, flowing to the surface that seemed so far away. She heard a faint sound of approaching sirens. After one last look where they had taken him, she saw him. His violet eyes filled with happiness at the sight of her. She smiled.

* * *

Standing on the fertile ground of the graveyard, friends, family and neighbors flocked. Now they looked at two tombstones.

_Sango Fukagawa  
Died December 3rd, 2005  
1977-2005  
Wife  
Gone, but not forgotten. _

People gathered to place roses on their graves. Many praying to the bodies that they're spirits would be delivered to heaven.

But their bodies weren't in the coffins. The police hadn't found any.

They were together in a place unimaginable. There wasn't any lakes of evil, screaming, or graveyards. And most importantly, black didn't exist.

Where they were, only they existed.

* * *

Confused? If you are, good. I hope you liked it. This is my first document on fanfiction. Please review:) P.S.: Sorry if it's too spaced out everywhere...I went kind of crazy with the enter button. 


End file.
